Conventionally, various game machines such as a pachinko machine and a pachinko slot machine are provided with a game machine operating device, and performances such as blink of the operation unit are executed to make players have expectations on the game.
Examples of a game machine operating device include a push button device equipped with a push button unit as an operation unit and include a lever operation device equipped with a lever. As performances of the game machine operating device, there is known a method in which the operation unit is made to emit light and in which images are displayed on a display surface provided on the operation unit.
For example, JP 2012-045338 A discloses a push button device in which a push button unit is provided with a screen surface which functions as a display surface and in which a projection unit and a liquid crystal display device are disposed in the push button unit. In the push button device, it is possible to radiate light from the projection unit to display, on the screen surface, an image displayed on the liquid crystal display device.
Further, JP 2009-131509 A discloses a lever operation device in which a spherical operation piece provided on a tip of a lever is made to emit light. JP 2011-104175 A discloses a lever operation device in which a plurality of light emission units are provided on a periphery of a lever and in which the periphery of the operation lever unit is made to emit light.